


A Supernatural fan fiction written by someone who hasn’t seen the show

by Moptop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon, M/M, Plot Twist, Sad, evil puppet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moptop/pseuds/Moptop
Summary: Do you remember Mr. Fizzles?





	A Supernatural fan fiction written by someone who hasn’t seen the show

One day Dean the bean was just walking down the street when he saw a beautiful woman with long flowing locks walking towards him. He couldn’t see her face because of the brightly beaming sun so he squinted a little only to see that the beautiful woman was but his ugly little brother Sammy yammy.  
“You should really get your hair cut,” Dean shouted, “ I thought you where a beatiful woman!”

“No way!” Sam replied clearly insulted by his older brothers comment, “ I love my hairs and nothing you say or do will make me change my mind!”

Suddenly without any warning, the amazing MR. FIZZLES and Garth appeared out of average thin-ness air. “Greeting,” greeted Mr. Fizzles in his normal high pitched squeaky voice “Mr. Fizzles sensed that there was trouble here.”

“No trouble here, just a little misunderstanding,” Deanie beanie said in a monotone voice unimpressed by Mr. Fizzles epic entrance.

“Wait just a second,” Sammy paused looking up and down at Garth before yanking the sock off Garth’s hand with a little too much force, “AH HA!”

The second the puppet was removed garths body went limp and he fell to the pavement below. “What the hell did you do that for?!” Dean asked in surprise, “You’ve killed Garth!”

Sam the yam then bent down and felt Garth’s wrist for a pulse, “Yup he’s dead, I killed him.”

Deanie started to panick, “ What the hell Sam! Your going to get arrested for this, I’m calling the cops!” He then pulled out his brand new flip phone and began to dial 911.

Sam didn’t even let him get to the first 1 before he snatched the phone out of Deans baby hands and tgrew it into a nearby puddle, “I was kidding, Garth just fainted, he laughed at his smol older brother who was trying to fish his phone out of the puddle.

When the phone was finally out Dean frowned loudly at Sam who just chuckled at his cute tiny bro. Then the puppet, still within Sammy’s tight grasp began to glow a deep red colour, “Owie, It’s hot!” He complained and let go, but instead of falling to the ground, the creepy little thing started to rise into the air glowing brighter the higher it got.

“Well, well, we’ll,” the sock puppet said a demonic tone in its voice, “it’s a pleasure to see you two boys again.”

Deanie beanie shouted at the now demon-like Mr. Fizzles, “You where controlling Garth this whole time whernt you. You little piece of wool!”

“So you finally caught on, took you long enough, even your little brother figured it out before you!”

Then, without any warning Castiel, the gay Angel man burst through the clouds riding on a swarm of rainbows and scooped up Sam, Dean, and the still passed out Garth and brought them to safety. Once they where far enough away he put the three down on the grassy field. He slapped Garth’s limp face and he slowly opened his pretty princess eyes to see the majestic gay Angel standing before him, but before he could say anything the angel flew off in a blast of gay to defeat the evil sock.

Garth looked sad for a second and reached out for the mysterious angel before forgetting about it all and skipping off to go get his backup Fizzles.

 

~~~back with cas~~~

 

“So we meet again,” Mr. Fizzles greeted, “Its been a while, hasn’t it?”

“Stop this madness at once!” The gay angel man ordered the creepy sock puppet thing.

“Why should I?”

“Because, I know this isn’t the real you! your a good person Mr. Fizzles, or should I say Peter- uh, I mean Crowley!”

“What? How did you know? I thought that describe would work for sure! Nobody suspects a sock puppet to be evil!”

He then burst into flames and fell to the ground in ashes, all you could here was the faint sound of a sad defeated Crowley.

Castiel went back to Sam and Dean who had followed Garth to try and stop him from taking over the world with his sock army.

After that was taken care of Sam and Dean decided to go for a ride down the highway in their super cool impala, the gay angel man flew off into the sunset to save some more lives from evil with his homosexual powers, and Garth was left sad and alone for the rest of eternity.

 

~~~The Freaking End~~~


End file.
